A Paladin's oath
by Untraceable-Munk
Summary: Note: this is a story concept idea kind of based off of two characters that i have on ff14 but still its a simon x star story :3. It's my first attempt at a love tragedy story so hope you guys like it and if anyone is in tears after reading. it wasn't me


It was a peaceful yet blissful night in Eorzea. The moon was shining brightly and with such clear skies that you could see the stars shining brightly of such a peaceful realm. Seems like such a perfect fitting to see Simon Seville, a plainsfolk lallafel paladin whose only oath is to defend those in need to the very end. Simon was also accompanied by the love of his life Star Seville, a divine lallafellian bard whose only wish is to put an end to all wars and live life peacefully.

"Hey Simon you know its quite a peaceful night, why don't we camp out under the stars," Star said joyfully.

"Heh, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Simon said with a smile on his face. "Eh even adventurers need rest so why not. Let's set up camp here." He was so joyful as this would give him a chance to relax and even spend a little time with Star.

They walked a few feet and noticed a peaceful meadow, and it had a good view of the night sky as well. Simon was excited.

"Look we should camp out here and spend the night under the stars." Never once has Star seen him so happy before but the joy he had gave her a giggle. Simon then quickly noticed and started blushing a bit, even shyness started getting the best of him.

"You're so cute." Star said while pecking him on his cheek.

From the moment her lips was on his cheek, his face turned as red as a crimson rose. He couldn't form words because he was super shy that someone so beautifully divine would see beauty within an average person. "But… But… But… I-I-I."

As Simon struggled to even form words. She couldn't help but giggle at just how adorable he looks when he's shy. She found the perfect moment and just couldn't control the feelings she had for him. As Si was completely off guard, Star took the moment to tackle him to the ground. Once both of them were on the ground they couldn't help but stare into each others eyes and gaze into each others souls as if a flame ignited both their hearts.

"You know I can't help but gaze into such divine eyes that just truly beautiful like the stars in the night sky." He said, gazing into her eyes.

Her face turned a bright pink like a carnation, "You truly know how to make a girl's heart-"

He then quickly cut her off by giving her a long yet passionate kiss on the lips. "Star I love you; my life belongs to you, I'd do anything just to see you happy. I'd travel the realms to give you whatever your heart desires".

Their eyes locked on to one another and sealed their divine love for one another with a long yet fiery passionate lust for one another.

Moments later as they were in each others arms cuddling, Simon then heard footsteps and then quickly grabbed his Mogblade and Mogshield and defended Star; as she even made her way to grab her Godsbow, a gift passed down within her families generation, as wave after wave of bandits came rushing at them. Once they both grabbed their weapons they started fighting back. They were deeply outnumbered but were still determined to fight on till the bitter end. Simon swung his sword left and right mowing down enemies like a lawnmower while Star fired arrow after arrow with her bow nonstop almost felt like if she was firing rounds off a gun. The battle raged on with such fury that only one group will come out on top.

Then as Star fired her last shot, a group of bandits attacked her over and over again until she fell to the ground. She could slowly feel her life drifting away. Simon then looked over then fought furiously to push the enemies away from her.

"Star-Star, hun- please don't die on me! I won't let death take you!" He shouted with such fury, such rage that no matter against all odds he was determined to keep her safe. He used all his might, pushed countless enemies back as his heart was determined to do whatever it takes to make sure she would live on to see another day, even if it would cost him his life. As there was only one enemy left, he stared at the leader of the group.

"Show me what you are made of." The masked figured shouted.

As both the mysterious figure and Simon rushed at each other they fought relentlessly until one would walk away victorious. Swords swinging left and right as sparks could even be seen coming from both as if a fireworks show was about to begin.

"You took away the one that I deeply loved and cared about and now I will make sure that you lose the one thing precious to you- YOUR LIFE!" Simon said with such anger and rage that was building up within him.

Then they both rushed at each other dealing one final blow to each other. Even though both were deeply wounded, Simon was able to walk away from that fight leaving the shadow figured lying there in his own pile of blood.

As Simon then examined himself he knew he would be walking that same fate so as a last ditch effort, he walked back to the love of his life and used up what little energy he had left to cast one final spell – one that he knew would bring her back to life. "I don't care what happens to me but…" As simon said panting and groaning as the pain started to get worse. "I won't let anything…happen…to…you…my love…so...please…live…on…for me." As he drew his blade and started casting a raise spell that knew would revive her. As he looked over at star's corpse he could see signs of life as her hands started moving and even though her wounds are still there, she would at least live on to see another day. Simon then smiled as he then fell to the ground knowing that he wouldn't have long in the world.

"Simon!" Star shouted as she quickly rushed over seeing his body covered in his own blood and wounds.

His voice grew weak, "Welcome… back… Hun." he said softly as he felt weak.

Star then tried tirelessly to keep him alive, "Please don't go… I don't want to lose you, I can't live without you sweetheart."

As tears started falling down her cheeks, he then pulled her close as their lips intertwined once more," I love you Star, I may be leaving this world but…" His voice grew weaker by the second knowing that his time was almost up. "No matter what happens to me just remember that you will always be beautiful in my book and that my life, my love, my everything was and will forever be yours."

Star drowning in tears kissed back with such passion. "And you will always forever by my only love Simon, I will always forever cherish our love for all of eternity."

With what little strength he had left he gave her a necklace that he always had worn around his neck for night and day and placed it around her neck. "That way a part of me will always be with you." He said with a smile on his face with seconds later only to have his body shut down like if it was a computer.

Tears were pouring down Star's cheeks, as she couldn't bear to see the love of her life die, but if she knew what Simon wanted more than anything in the world it would be to see her happy, living on.


End file.
